


Art: Let's Run Away

by fandom SW IX - Duel of the Fates 2020 (Our_Own_Star_Wars), Klodwig



Series: Fandom Kombat 2020: Special Quest [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Animated Art, Animated GIFs, Art, Don't copy to another site, Fanart, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, SCP-342 (SCP Foundation) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26422885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Our_Own_Star_Wars/pseuds/fandom%20SW%20IX%20-%20Duel%20of%20the%20Fates%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klodwig/pseuds/Klodwig
Summary: Давай сбежим.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Series: Fandom Kombat 2020: Special Quest [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920721
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (объекты SCP), SW IX - Duel of the Fates: Спецквест





	Art: Let's Run Away

**Author's Note:**

> Объект №: SCP-342 (Билет в один конец)  
> «SCP-342 обычно принимает форму билета на общественный транспорт на транспортное средство».

[ ](https://i.ibb.co/G2469D0/97.gif)


End file.
